Tales of the Blond Trio
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: AU A unruly kingdom is set to see Francis and Alfred hang for their 'crimes' until a daring escape attempt leaves them also having a person loyal to the crown tag along by force. How long will it take before they kill each other? Fail Summary is fail!
1. Chapter 1

**There is no pairings in this so do not worry. This is mainly for entertainment purposes and I will try to keep it as PG13. And I'll give anyone a cookie who figures out how I got such strange names for countries, oceans, etc. And it will be two cookies if you figure out where I got the idea from!**

**This is also AU (alternate universe) so that is why you will understand that the use of things is mixed up along with the use of false names for things in the future. There is no exact timeline in this but I would expect that the majority of this is based off the dark ages meaning no electricity, or running water, or food, and lots of sicknesses going around like the bubonic plague.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY SKIPS AROUND AT TIMES**

**Disclaimer: Anyway Hetalia is not mine because if it was I would not be writing this fan fiction because I was bored and wanted to waste time.**

"Gah! Look at this mess you git!" one man yelled.

The man looked to be about 23 years old and had large eyebrows with emerald eyes. He hair was light blond and a bit wild and he was dressed in a dark green cloak covering most of his body which presumably had basic style clothing under.

"Hey you're the one who went and started it all! Don't blame me for your problems!" another yelled at the other.

This man was about 19 years old with sky blue eyes and golden hair with a annoying cowlick on one side of his face. He was fairly taller than the other man and a bit more built. Carrying a less covered outfit with basic apparel in addition to wearing his gear on his body. He also bared a large broad sword on his back with a strap looking from his right shoulder to his left hip. It looked heavy at the least.

Before them where in front of a house in flames that only so many stories someone could come up with about how it could have possibly happened. With the trio however it seemed more than likely it was because of fighting.

"Damnit your magic always gets us in trouble!" the younger continued.

"You act like I am the only one who did this!" the older yelled back equally loud. "I don't even know why I am with you! I should have just left you two back in Asirus!"

"Because you would have been hung with me either way!" the other said in a no less than sarcastic voice.

"What have the two of you… oh mon dieu" another man came out wearing a frilly like tunic that was apparently in style at the moment. This man had flowing hair with a lot of body that touched his shoulders and had small whiskers on his chin along with dark blue eyes with a tint of purple to them. He looked to be of 26 and was about the same height as the blue eyed teen.

It seemed like the trio always ended up fighting (more so it was the emerald eyed man who fought with the other two than the other two fighting each other) about something or another but had one thing in common and thus couldn't separate so easily.

It all started when a boy was brought in from a far off land called Mieacar which was across the great ocean of the Latancit to be personally brought to trial in front of the king himself. He was charged with speaking out against the king.

Despite this boy was caught in Mieacar he had continued to escape and at one point even did so much as to revolt with a rise up of citizens of his own generation. This however ended in failure and the execution of all his followers except him.

The men that caught him this time had reason for there being a bounty on his head and was personally delivered to the king himself because of his act of war against a powerful nation that the teen had surprisingly committed almost successfully.

People almost thought it was demon like to go against the king in that time of age because of his power and control. No sane human would do that or even think about trying to go against something the king said. That is except for this cocky teenager.

Now the Mieancerian simply waited for his time to come and he was to be executed seeing that he knew he was not going to get a fair trial… or did he?

Despite being locked away in a rusted dungeon below the castle with his arms tied like some wild animal he was actually pretty calm and almost a bit too cocky for his own good.

"Hey you know for being such a rich king I half expected some sort of dungeon that was at least better than a chicken coop" he joked to one of the guards but neither laughed.

Once reaching the gate that opened up to the cell the teen noticed that there was another person in there but couldn't really pick out the figure through the bars. "No wonder this king is disliked and feared so much. He locked up all of Dolnon!" he then joked again but the guard was not in the mood for jokes apparently.

"Get in there!" a guard said throwing the Mieancerian teen into the muddy floor with another man before him. The younger teen cursed to himself as he realized that his face was now covered in the filth of the dungeon floor.

As the guards left to go back to their stations the Mieancerian teen simply got up and undid his sloppily done ropes around his hands and quickly whipped off his face with his shirt.

With a sigh he looked to his cellmate and said "that wasn't a bad as I thought it would be!" and gave out a annoying laugh. Getting a better look at his cellmate the Mieancerian teen was a little surprised. He had never seen anyone like the man before him in Mieancer let alone in a cell.

Unlike the teen from Mieancer this man wore gems and gold that seemed to be for the highest of classes and a tunic that matched the styles of the wealthy first class. To the Mieancerian this was foreign to him as much as the land the two where in.

This man did not even turn to look at the Mieancerian seeing that he did not speak Cerfanch and figured him Nendlangish because of the use of the Nendlangish language coming from his tongue despite the different accent.

"At least they put me with someone I could talk to" the younger laughed a bit. The man still did not look nor speak, so the Mieancerian just spoke instead "well don't worry because I'm going to get us out of here! They won't even know what hit them!".

"You are one cocky kid you know that? We are not getting out of here any time soon" the other said to him. He apparently spoke Nendlangish but he had a Cerfanch accent and still did not look to the Mieancerian despite this.

With a bright smile the teen said "you'll see! I'm the hero after all!". The Cerfanch man could only think about how this stupid boy was going to get himself killed even before his execution. It irritated him just to be thought of as someone who would even share the same cell with this idiot.

When the guards came back the Mieancerian quickly faked being tied up and got back to a comfortable position. "Jones your up first!" one of the guards said.

The boy stood up and walked over to the guards but hesitated to leave. The other man just HAD to see what he was about to do and turned his head though still looking to be unimpressed.

"I said now Jones!" one of them yelled. "Hey you know guys you should watch out for those bars next time" the Mieancerian said with a bright smile. The guards looked at each other with confusion before noticing what he was talking about.

The boy swung his arm going from out to inside at the guards hitting the iron bars and having them dent enough that even the gate fell upon the guards in front of the boy. What monstrous strength he had! It was definably not human! Definably!

The Cerfanch man stood up seeing that the guards where passed out cold by the impact and the jail door was now wide open for them to escape. Then the Mieancerian looked to him with a bright smile and said "see I told you" and let out another annoying laugh.

The Cerfanch hands where now untied by the Mieancerian and the Cerfanch man began "you really are a idiot vraiment un garçon stupide" but he didn't 'not' stop the teen that was for sure. Who knows he just might actually make it and it was better to attempt to break out then to wait in a cell to die.

The Mieancerian ignored the comment and took the Cerfanch man by the hand and ran as quickly as he could with him. "Lets talk later. For now we need to get out of this place" the teen spoke.

The two ran and hid from guards almost getting caught several times and with the amount of commotion going on and the guards running around there was no doubt that it was noticed that the two of them had escaped.

Luckily before either of them new it the gates leading outside where in sight. And with this the Mieancerian almost gave them away as he was just about ready to walk out to the gate.

However before the Mieancerian boy almost ran into them luckily the Cerfanch man had caught him by the back of his collar and pulled him back.

"Hey what is it?" the boy asked confused. "What are you blind or something? If I did not stops you, you where going to get us both caught" he told him and the boy still did not get it until he turned to see that there where guards there but not just any guards but knights!

"Oh that's what you meant" he said to him taking a closer look and the other face palmed still not believe that he was escaping with this idiot he just met. "Yeah you can say that I used to wear glasses…" the teen said and almost gave a sigh of disappointment but the Cerfanch did not really care.

Sky blue eyes darted around observing the room yet again and gleamed when noticing something near them. It was a large broad sword raised high up above the entrance where the large staircase was. The teen then slipped off his shoe.

"This is not time for a foot message!" the man hissed at the teen. "I know I am just getting something" the other said as he pulled out a small knife from the bottom of the slip in his shoe.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" the man asked and the boy looked to him with a twinkle in his eye. Turning back to the front he aimed at one of the ropes holding the broad sword in place and threw the knife.

Although the results where not exactly what the boy was expecting and the knife accidentally hit one of the guards because of how bad the teens sight was.

This one guard made a domino reaction and made other guards fall to the point that one of them who was leaning up against a red silky tarp which looked to be from Ihcan pulled down ripping off part of the tarp with his weight and taking a large swoop of it causing the curtain to swing and knock off the large broad sword landing on the men below with statues on the walls also following with it.

Both the Cerfanch man and the Meiancerian teen looked to each other a bit confused but shrugged it off. Still they proceeded to walk passed the guards though the Meiancerian gladly took the broad sword that landed on the men now passed out cold on the floor. You can say that this teen was both brave and stupid.

"Hey this is pretty nice" he thought to himself and now made it his. The Cerfanch man tried to open the doors that led outside of the castle but was greeted with a locked door. Without turning around the man called "hey kid! Do any of them have a key? S'il vous plaît dites oui…" he asked the Meiancerican who was still marveling at the sword he had obtained.

"You two are not getting anywhere!" someone said from behind the Meiancerian who neither male noticed before. He was accompanied by several other knights around him.

"Under orders of the king Francis Bonnefoy and Alfred Freedom Jones are to be executed once captured" the young man said.. "It would be wise if you just give up instead of causing more problems before your death".

This man was dressed unlike the other knights with gold armor while others had steel. The gold could even be seen shinning in his emerald eyes because it was so brilliant. Though despite all this nothing could get anyone's eyes passed the caterpillars he had for eyebrows.

"Dude you really need to lighten up" the Meiancerian said with a sigh. With broad sword in hand he took a swing at the emerald eyed knight who moved out of the way of the sword even before he could draw his own.

"That is a sacred sword put that down you fool!" he commanded but the Meiancerian just kept attacking him with it. Lots of the other knights where caught off guard to see that the Cerfanch man had taken out a long fencing sword from one of the guards that had tried to restrain him in the middle of the fight.

Now he was defending himself against his own attackers and a hell of a lot more than one crafty swordsman. Luckily he was good at sword fighting though he knew that it was not going to be long at this rate for both men to be captured. Although this sparked a idea in the Cerfanch's head.

The emerald eyed knight did not think to take out his sword against a broad sword seeing it would be no match and just kept dodging still trying to figure out how to get himself out of his situation and was royally pissed at how the other knights where not doing anything but watching. "Wankers" he murmured to himself while continuing to jump out of the way.

Finally a idea had popped into his head however and that idea was to get the Meiancerian cornered. That was his only hope! It didn't take long either before he had the teen's back against the wall with the sword in hand. It only occurred to the Meiancerian just then though.

"D-damnit how did you…" he mumbled to himself seeing the emerald eyed knight smirk at him victoriously. However this ended quickly as he found that a sharp blade was at the back of his neck and eyes widened.

The Cerfanch man had the fencing sword against the back of the knight's head and said "now you are going to let us go" in a almost commanding voice. "G-go? You will die here if it's the last thing I do on this bloody earth!" the emerald eyed man snapped at him not even being able to see the man who was about to kill him with s simple push.

"Don't act like I don't know who you are! Your life is very valuable and I have it right in my hands so you better listen to me votre 'altesse'" the Cerfanch said in a cruel voice but at the same time almost sounded like a personification of lust and then pushed the tip of the blade more into the neck of the emerald eyed knight drawing a little blood. The emerald eyed knight hissed at this.

"My lord! But if you get killed…!" one of the knights spoke and the emerald eyed knight bit down on his lip and sighed. "Fine… let them leave" he said but it didn't seem to be in a voice of defeat. In fact the knight had no intention of having them live. Not in the least! He would simply trick them into thinking that they had won.

Unable to read the atmosphere around him the cheerful teen pinned up against the wall of the gate smiled putting the large sword limb in his hand and said "alright then I guess it's all settled. Sorry to be wasting your time but where're out of here" and then went and with a simple push (or strong push) of the door made if fall down.

This little act stunned the other knights and the emerald eyed man because of the inhuman strength. Even the Cerfanch man did not find it normal that he could do those things despite seeing this happen before. "Ahh! The rumors where true! That kid is a demon come to take down the Great Empire of Nendlang! It's true!" one of the knight's shouted.

Another one shouted "he's the one who is going to eat the world! The legends are true! He is even from Meiancer! It has to be true! The revolutionist! The one who is going to change the world into a hell! Antichrist! ". And then another until it was mindless chatter of awe.

Though the teen had already heard those names before because of his strength though people would also say that he is too stupid to even use it correctly let alone 'eat' the world seeing that he wasn't a demon or anything like that at all in the first place.

"Okay whatever" the teen sighed and turned taking the emerald eyed man with him. "Let go of my you vermin! How dare you touch me like that swine!" the emerald eyed night went on but was quickly stopped by the fact that he forgot about the man with the sword to his neck behind him until it was pressed against the wound.

"Congrats on being the one selected to be our ticket out of here" the teen joked making the emerald eyed knight even more irate. "Alright once we get out of the castle and I trap the knights run alright" the Mieancerin continued looking to the Cerfanch.

The Cerfanch man didn't know what the Mieancerin had in that little head of his but he knew that is was going to be interesting either way. The knights where a little stunned and some where even shaking a bit to see the teen they looked upon as a demon approached them despite he held only his normal smile and bright blue eyes.

"Oh sorry about the door and all. I didn't mean to break it" he said embarrassed. "But you know a hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do" he shrugged it off and took the big iron door and pushed it back in place though when this happened he jammed it on purpose.

Once the knights realized what the teen was doing they tried to scramble to hold back the door but it was in vain and they where now shut in. This provided a easier escape for the trio.

The knights where still stunned and a little ashamed that having their other be abducted by two prisoners was all done in the same day that not too long ago seemed like would never happen.

"Okay now come on!" the Mieancerian yelled grabbing both the knight and the Cerfanch by the hands firmly having the Cerfanch almost kill the knight in the process.

Then suddenly something happened that none of them where expecting. A bright light flashed from the broad sword that the Mieancerian was still holding in one hand sharing with the Cerfanch. All three of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Next thing to happen was a sudden feeling of freefall from the sky. Actually this was what was happening and they where falling into a snow covered land. The knight and the Cerfanch both screamed almost ready to hold onto each other to break the other's fall. However the Mieancerian shouted "I can fly!" not giving a damn before all three of them hit the snow with a loud thud.

"W-what the hell happened?" the Cerfanch man asked himself out loud and rubbed the back of his now snow covered head.

"I'm not sure but that was fucking fun as hell!" the teen said laughing without a care in the world with his sword still in hand.

"What happened was you two wankers had to ruin everything and now we are stuck in the middle of nowhere because that git had to grab THAT sword. You two just couldn't be obedient could you? But why you two? WHY! I would rather be with a rapist and a pig then either of you!" the knight snapped.

"What do you mean by 'that' sword?" the teen asked him.

"That sword that you stole from the royal family! That sword is passed down from the line of royalty you shouldn't even be able to touch it! You must be some sort of unholy demon to be able to do that or something! Maybe logic is too much for a stupid idiot like you!" the knight spat at the teen but the teen just sighed like he heard those names beforehand which he probably had.

"Did you ever think that is was just because I'm the hero?" the teen asked him with a bright smile that puzzled the knight. He obviously didn't understand that he was joking. This kid…

"NO! No 'hero' would get someone lost in the middle of a deserted tundra! God only bloody knows where we are!" he barked back at him.

"Well you wouldn't know right? Your the bad guy and I'm the good guy. You are supposed to freeze here. Don't worry though I'll save you" the teen said back laughing a bit to himself.

"I am not the one who was going around and corrupting everyone!" the knight yelled back at him obviously losing his cool.

"Would you two stop releasing sexual tensions! We have to get out of is place or at least find someplace to stay" the Cerfanch man yelled at both of them.

"No! I should just kill both of you know and take your bodies back to Nendlang instead!" the knight said pulling out his sword and pointing it at the Cerfanch man. "Especially you knowing who YOU are".

"My name is Alfred" the teen then spoke in the middle of the tense situation. Both the knight and the Cerfanch man stopped in place and looked at the teen as if he had three heads. "Alfred Freedom Jones I'm from Meiancer. So what about you guys I didn't catch your names". The other two men looked confused to see the teen say something in the middle of a situation like this even more so than before. Almost in unison the other two men thought "he really is a idiot…"

"I know who the hell you are! I heard more about you then my ears can take anymore!" the knight said. "For what reason would I tell you my name any-" he was cut off by the other man.

"Francis Bonnefoy from Cerfan si vous n'avez pas de deviner" the other one said playing along with the teen. The knight was baffled at this. How could these two have just met yet gotten along so quickly? Such a thing never happens in Nendlang.

"So are you going to tell us your name sourcil chevalier" Francis asked in a lustful tone that was not heard of until now completely. This for some reason gave the knight shivers.

"Yeah come on tell us!" Alfred said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Fine! Just stop asking! It's not like I want to tell you guys anyway!… It's Arthur" the knight finally said swallowing the lump in his throat. "Arthur Kirkland… from Nendlang".

"Can I call you Artie?" Alfred asked and Arthur quickly snapped back saying "NO!".

"Anyway I need to get back to Nendlang! And I am not going back empty handed!" Arthur said with a glare at both of them.

"Well if you think I am going to just go with you to Nendlang you are wrong! I want to get back to Cerfan and then consider yourself no more than a pile of shit after I am done with you and your kingdom!" Francis told him in a bitter voice.

"Ha! You are not even a king yet! Your just a forgotten prince by his father! And from what I hear your father isn't even going to give up his seat as king to you!" Arthur said back with a smirk on his face.

"My father is more likely to give up his seat after death to me than your father who doesn't even love you and your whore mother vous fils de pute! You're the last one in the line to get the throne and your brothers will surely get it! I bet you my kingdom on that one!" Francis said in response.

"Fine then it's a deal you frog!" Arthur said back.

It was like a dog fight between those two but for some reason neither of them drew their swords. Instead it was Alfred who did using the big broad sword to go between the two before a physical fight were to break out.

"This isn't time to fight! Seriously we will freeze to death if you two keep fighting" he said apparently not listening to the conversation between the two other men. "Let's just get along for now until we reach the coast line. With the whole continent of Operue to cross and who knows where the hell we are now we should at least work together!".

Both Francis and Arthur crossed their arms and a aura of hate could he felt between the two of them that even the snow below knew to avoid and so it did but that did not keep the Mieancerin from talking.

"Well it's settled then!" he said. "What?" Arthur turned to look in confusion and frustration. "We are going to the western side of Operue and there we can fight but for now lets at least work together and get back" he then said.

After a silent pause for a few seconds both Francis and Arthur spoke up each giving out a sigh. "Fine".

**With that the three where now stuck in the middle of nowhere to find warmth and food in a place that wasn't even known to them.**

**How are they going to get back to the west? What was going to happen along their journey? Could the three even stand each other? What is with this man asking everyone to 'become one with him'? And… what the hell… never mind!**

**Tune in next time to figure out what our heros are up to on The Tales of the Blond Trio!**

***turns book off with remote and closes the pages***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Finally I got chapter 2 up for this! **

**DISCLAMER: Once again Hetalia is not mine in any way shape or you know the rest.**

It was cold. It was wet. And it was night.

A complaining knight named Arthur Kirkland from Nendlang traveled in front of the other two in the group.

"I still can't believe that I am struck with both of you wankers out in the middle of nowhere" he complained without turning a head to the other two.

"It would be less of a hell if you didn't act like une petite chienne" the Cerfanman hissed to him.

"Come on you guys it's not like we need to fight when we are all in the middle of the tundra like this. We're going to starve like this or something" the Meiancerian sighed with a grumbling stomach. "I haven't even eaten in days".

"Bloody fatarse" Arthur hissed quietly.

"Hey! I am not fat!" the teen argued while the Cerfanchman sighed.

It continued on like that for a while until a snow storm picked up. Bitter cold wind was racing across the flesh of the trio to the point where it burned to the touch.

"W-where going to freeze out here!" the blue eyed teen said in panic.

"No we are not calm down" Francis said pushing along the younger as Arthur lead the way.

Arthur snapped at the younger behind him. "I-It's not that cold git just keep…". He stopped in. "It that… a person?" he questioned himself before he stormed deeper into the storm.

"Hey what's going on! Arthur!" Alfred followed the other..

"Both of you wait up! We are in the middle of a storm for god's sake!" Francis pointed out as he ran with the others who where obviously not listening.

Snow covered even more of the surrounding area as the three went deeper into the storm.

"Damnit I know I saw him!" Arthur said out loud. Nothing was in his sight now. He couldn't see one damn thing but white.

"Arthur! Knight dude! Artie!" Alfred called from behind him. Arthur turned and saw that Francis and Alfred where behind him.

"You are one of the most idiotic-" the Cerfanchman was cut off by a strong powerful guest knocking all three of them over.

"T-This is your fault you stupid Nendlangish dog" Francis cussed as all three where pinned down in the snow.

"What are you talking about you frog? It's this stupid Meiancerian here who got us all out here!" the other said with acid green eyes sending daggers to the other.

"Hey! That's not cool!" the youngest said.

"Both of you just shut up! We have more important things to worry about!" the eldest of the three said.

Another cold and harsh wind blew over them strong enough to lift all three of them off the ground a bit. Quickly Alfred drew the broad sword and stabbed it into the ground in hope that it would keep them in place. Both Arthur and Francis held onto the boy.

However there was no ground to mount onto.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" the blue eyed teen said realizing this.

"You stupid git! There isn't any ground here!" Arthur informed.

One more gust a wind blew them into the air and sent the three flying. Now they all where screaming for their lives as the snow kept whipping them around.

"What kind of unholy storm is this?" Francis said in panic as all had turned white once more.

_A bright castle was overlooking a joyful town of festivals and cheer. Cerfan was always like this in this part of the country. Though in the castle it was always another story. _

_Up top on the balcony of was a young boy with hair that touched his shoulders and a tunic that looked to be for the richest of citizens of Cerfan. The boy had a depressed look on his face as he looked below to the city._

"_Bonne cieux! Francis! You know that it's not good for you to be out in the open like this!" a servant called from behind the young boy about the age of six. _

"_Clamer I'm only trying to watch what's going on." the small boy said._

"_You could be killed by assassins from that damn Nendlang and you know that. Your to valuable to lose right now" the servant rebelled. _

_Francis sighed before walking into the room. "It's not fare" he complained to himself but didn't say anything. "If it wasn't for that stupid Nendlang thingy I wouldn't have to worry about thing like this. C'est tellement stupide…"._

"Hm? Where am I? A dream? Am I dead? Ou?" Francis thought to himself.

He wasn't in the storm anymore. A warm fire could be seen not too far away drying off his clothes. Though he felt swore he sat up.

A comfy feeling that he missed was below him.

"A bed? Am I in a bed?" he looked down to see that he was indeed in a bed. However the next thing he noticed was that he was in a bed that was not so free of others.

On his right he saw the sandy blond laying on a pillow almost touching Francis. On the other side he found the teen with the annoying cowlick in his hair also almost touching him also.

A urge hit Francis. Sure they where not women but he wasn't going to deny that they where both cute. With a smirk tugging against the corner of his lip he slowly moved his hand down to both of the boys lower areas.

Without realization he noticed something. They where nude.

Green eyes began to open up. Francis quickly redrew but the other had picked up on this.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Arthur sat up quickly.

Francis snickered to this. "Your hard you know?" he said pointing.

A red blush covered Arthur's face and a need to smack the Cerfanchman.

"It's the morning you frog! Of course it's… wait WHERE ARE OUR CLOTHES?" Arthur shouted almost in horror and immediately accused the other. "You perverted frog!".

"I didn't do anything" Francis said calmly with amusement.

"Like hell you didn't do anything! Then what where you doing with your hands down there huh?" Arthur went on.

"Hm? Guys what's all the yelling for?" Alfred woke with a yawn and sat up. "And… does anyone else notice we are all in the same bed?".

"And nude Monsieur évidente" Francis pointed out in a seductive voice causing the green eyed younger to slap him. The younger blushed in embarrassment but then laughed.

"If you two wankers are done should at least figure out where we are!" the annoyed Nendlangishman said.

Taking another look it appeared to be night and the room was laminated by a lone fireplace. It was a elegant room which looked to be for royals. It had soft silk curtains of red, a bright maroon carpet and several expensive looking furniture was about the room. Even the bed that the three where in was large with nothing sort of the finest.

Arthur slipped out of the bed form the side before remembering that he was nude and covered up.

"Don't even think about looking" he hissed to the other two. "And that means you two frog!".

"Ahh but it is a your birthday suit. Perfectly normal see?" Francis got up without a care in the world and let everything hang out.

"GAH! W-what are you doing? Trying to blind me or something?" Arthur shouted.

Francis sighed going over to him and attempted to stop the green eyed man's attempt to cover up. "It is natural. You Nendlangish know nothing" he said. From that point there was a brawl.

Meanwhile Alfred had already got changed into his regular clothing resting by the fireplace. "Hey have any of you seen my sword?" the teen asked the two men still fighting.

"T-that is not 'your' sword you git. That is a family heirloom that YOU stole!" Arthur corrected him. "You should at least know what you are talking about. At least have some respect for the Libertas Animi".

"Okay… have any of you seen the sword that 'I stole'? Oh I'm sorry I mean Libertas Animi right?" Alfred corrected himself in a annoyance with a hint of sarcasm. Suddenly the large broadsword appeared in the youth's right hand without warning in a bright light.

Both Arthur and Francis stopped in place at what had just happened.

"Whoa! Dude that was sick! Did you guys see that?" Alfred said obviously amused.

"W-wha? How the…" Arthur was stunned.

"Hm? I don't know. I guess it just likes me" the youth said with a laugh. "Hey are you guys going to get changed?". Both Francis and Arthur looked to each other before sighing and getting dressed.

It took the Nendlangishman what seemed like hours to put on all his armor. Arthur kept talking though being unable to stomach what he saw. "Libertas Animi isn't suppose to do that for anyone outside of the royal family bloodline. Then even with the royals very few could wield it. How the bloody hell is some git like you able to then?".

"Maybe it's because I'm more special than you" Alfred joked.

"This isn't the time for jokes! J-just forget about it… We need to find out where we are first" the sandy blond said.

"Yeah yeah" the younger said as the sword disappeared. "Hey you see it that time! It disappeared".

Arthur was irate at the boy a bit over both envy and annoyance. "Let's just… where did that frog go?" looked to see that Francis was no longer in the room. The Cerfanchman's clothes where still on the floor though but either Alfred nor Arthur noticed them.

"Well come on then. He probably left because you where being a cranky old man again" the youth joked. Just as Arthus was about to speak the doors locked from the main entrance to the room as Alfred went to touch it. "Huh?".

A bright ring of purple light formed to the side of the room. "I see you are awake da" a voice said as a figure formed.

A tall man with a large nose and scarf appeared from where the ring was which had now faded. He had light blond hair and had bright amethyst purple eyes.

"Magic?" Arthur whispered to himself.

"I trust that you slept well? I saw you in the storm General Winter made and decided to help. You shouldn't be out there in whether like that you know" he said with a almost creepy smile.

For some reason this man sent shivers down both Alfred and Arthur's spines. Along with this a icy chill could be felt in the air despite the warmth of the fire.

"Um you think you can help us with this door mister…?" Alfred pointed to the locked door.

"Ivan Braginski. Sorry I can't help you with that. They just like to shut on their own you know?" he answered. Arthur began to grow suspicious of Ivan right away. He knew what magic users do. He seen plenty of them and there is also that one other factor. Still he played along.

"Excuse my um… acquaintance over here. I am Arthur Kirkland and this is…" Arthur cued the other who was oblivious for a few moments before speaking up.

"Oh it's Alfred F Jones! I'm from Meiancer and brows there is from Nendlang" Alfred said without any care. Arthur bit his lip at the 'brows' comment in order to not yell at the teen.

"Well welcome to Asirus. Brisaie to be exact" the other informed him.

"I could tell by your accent that you must be a Asirusan right?" Alfred said in amusement. Ivan nodded.

"Well it's nice meeting you and all but we need to get out of here you see. Besides another in our… group is running around and we need to find him" Arthur informed the tall man.

"Sorry. With the doors locked like this I'm afraid I can't help either of you" the Asirusan said cheerfully.

"You can teleport us out of here if that is such a big issue correct? We really are in need of getting out of here" Arthur asked again getting a little frightened.

"Both of you obviously do not understand what I mean. I want to keep both of you as pets. Your other friend will prove useful as well" Ivan said with a dark like tone to his voice.

"Pets? What the hell? Since when am I some sort of dog?" Alfred said enraged at the insult.

"Why the bloody hell do you want us as 'pets'" Arthur asked getting angered but also not showing as much aggression as Alfred.

"Simple. In all reality I just want to see both of you screaming in pain. I'm not going to hide it. That is the truth" the man said bluntly. Arthur stepped back trying to grab the sword that wasn't there. "If you are wondering where all of your weapons are I took them. Now how stupid do you think I would be to not do that da?".

"Heh. Or so you think. _Hic ignis ardebit inferno_!" a flame was produced in Arthur's hand which was sent flying at Ivan only to miss by inches.

"So it appears that you know magic da? Well we'll see how well your little spells are against mine" Ivan smirked. _Bruma adustum hastis_!".

Shards of ice danced around the room which appeared out of nowhere. All of them merged into a lance of sorts. Arthur wouldn't be able to avoid this at the range it was.

"_Scutum est Orcorum_" a bright green protective force field was drawn around the other.

"Maybe you are better than I thought" Ivan said amused.

"Speak for yourself" Arthur commented back.

"Since when do you know magic! Do you know how much you could have helped us back there you jerk!" Alfred said in shock.

"Shut up you git. It's a long story and I don't feel like explaining it!" Arthur spat at the teen.

"_Sigillum ingenio hostis_" a black orb formed in Ivan's hand which was sent towards the green eyed foe.

"Hey watch out!" Alfred quickly ran in front of the other to guard Arthur from the attack. Arthur was unaware of it and nearly was hit because of that fact. Both of them went tumbling onto the ground.

Alfred had been hit by the orb and was twitching violently however this wore off rather quickly. "Ow! That hurt!" Alfred said.

"D-don't do that! If you get hurt I'm going to have to care for you or something!" Arthur said jumping up to see Ivan still there.

"_Libera nos a facie inimici_" Arthur slammed his hands on the ground grabbing Alfred tightly.

"Francis's clothes?" Alfred thought grabbing them to pull closer as the world around him went back to white.

**AN: Sorry this is a shorter chapter guys D: Well next time we will just have to figure out what Francis is up to now won't we? Also if you didn't notice yet the italics are used for spells composed of Latin and or flashbacks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I got this chapter started pretty quickly. It's late already and I'm just listening to the Spirited Away soundtrack at the moment. I'm not sure if it helps or not but I like it either way. **

**DISCLAMER: No I do not own Hetalia.**

The floor outside of the room was paved in stone and was cold against the Cerfanchman's body. Though it was night the halls where brilliantly lit by trails of lights. It was rare to see lights now a days. Because of the need for magic was less used and the old teachings had died down light was no longer captured in the matter that was seen in lights.

"Ll fait trop froid ici. It has to be at least below freezing" Francis said to himself. His breath was even being noticed. "And here I thought that it was going to be as warm as in that other room".

"U-uh sir?" a quiet and nervous voice could be heard from behind him.

Francis quickly snapped around to find a small boy with dirty blond hair and violet eyes. Quickly the boy covered up his eyes when he saw that Francis from the front.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look! Honest!" the boy apologized as if his life depended on it.

"Hm? What are you talking about? Petit garçon you should not worry about that. It's only natural. I don't understand people at all. How can they not understand the beauty of the human body in all it's glory? Le monde est plein d'idiots" Francis said with a sigh.

"I… I don't know…" the boy said bracing himself for a possible hit by the other.

"Raivis!" another called to him. Turning Francis saw that there was two other males. One was a older man with glasses and bright blond hair that hugged around his head as if taken proper care of. The other had chocolate colored hair that was similar to Francis's own style and deep blue eyes.

"Oh um Eduard! Toris!" the small boy said. "Please don't tell me it's Ivan…".

"Um no it's not… who is this?" Eduard asked quietly though Francis picked it up.

"Francis Boonefoy of Cerfan" Francis said before the other could open his mouth. Taking the blond's hand he kissed it. Though the blond was far from flustered. A nude man showed up out of nowhere and introduced himself as a foreigner with a name like Bonnefoy.

"M-might I ask why you aren't wearing any close sir?" Toris said trying to sound as unsurprised as he could.

"I can't take a walk at night nude?" Francis questioned.

"I-It doesn't have anything to do with what we think Mr. Bonnefoy. It's our boss Ivan who doesn't like others around. He's pretty possessive" Toris explained. A shiver could be noticed as he talked.

"Arrêtez. Let a little loose" Francis said lifting up Toris's shir.

"W-what are you doing?" Toris panicked.

"Letting you understand the beauty of the human body" Francis said touching him in erotic places.

Toris backed up away from Francis. "Alright! Alright! I'll do it!". With a blush of embarrassment Toris stripped down.

"Now what about you two fine brumisateurs?" Francis said eyeing the other two. Toris didn't say anything.

"D-do we really have to?" Raivis said with a quiet and shaky voice.

Eduard looked to the younger boy and whispered "Just do-" but was interrupted.

"Why not? If you keep hiding that body of yours I might have to undress you myself. Then I have a bit of a punishment in mind" Francis said with a smirk.

Quickly both of the boys did so out of fear of what Francis could have meant.

All three of the boys where shamelessly shivering with their arms wrapped around themselves for warmth.

"Ahh that's better. So vous fines jeunes homes where are you from? If you haven't guessed yet I am from the country of vin, l'art, and l'amour Cerfan" Francis introduced himself with a charming wink.

"Umm uh I'm from Vitala m-my name is Raivis Galante. Prieks iepazītiess" the boy said still shaking out of nervousness.

"I'm Toris Lorinaitis from Hanitiaul. M-Malonu susitikti su jumis…" the brown haired other said.

"And I'm Eduard Von Bock from Aonites. Tere…" The blond said.

"Excellente. So do any of you know where we are?" Francis questioned.

"A-Asirus sir…" Toris answered getting used to the cold.

"Hmm so we really are on the other side of Operue… I was at least hoping that we might have been in Nildanf or Wendes with the snow. At least it's not Nadaca…" the Cerfanchman mumbled to himself.

"What was that sir?" the Aonitesian asked.

"No no it's nothing. I see that all of you are from the Citlab states. De toute façon…Would you mind showing me around this place?" Francis asked.

The three youths turned away from the blond haired older and began to quietly speak in a circle. A moment later they turned back to Francis.

"A-alright I guess as long as Ivan doesn't see… but can we please put on clothes. I-I think y-you should too" Toris said biting his lip.

Francis sighed. "Alright fine. My clothes are in my room a little back. Putain de vêtements".

The three youths had put back on their clothes as quickly as they could. It seemed to give them a sign of relief. After that all four walked back to the room. Francis was in front leading while the trio behind him where distant from him. About 3 meters to be exact.

When they had finally reached the room Francis was in he found that the door was locked.

"Hm? W-wait did they lock me out! Ces salauds!" Francis exclaimed.

"I-if you door is locked I have a master key… Lihtsalt ei ole ees sissekäigu…" the blond haired boy said quietly drawing out a key from his pocket.

"Hm? Oh you do? Can you open it then?" Francis asked but quickly added "on second thought you shouldn't worry about it. J'aime la nudité".

"No no it's alright!" the boy said moving past Francis without looking his way.

The blond was about to open the door when it suddenly opened wide from the inside. All four jumped back when it slammed against the wall.

A tall man with purple eyes and a scarf was at the door.

"M-Mr. Braginski" the three youths jumped.

Francis looked from the trio back to the taller man grinning in his direction. The trio appeared to be pale and sick looking while the tall man was nothing short of happy like though there was something a tad different.

A creepy aura could be felt around him unlike Francis had ever felt. One that sent shivers down his spine like a thousand needles being jabbed into him.

"Hello there. You must be the other person my friends where talking about da. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name mister…?" Ivan said cheerfully.

"Francis Bonnefoy… what do you mean by 'friends' Monsieur…?" Francis said in confusion.

"Ivan Braginski. Yes as in your two companions. They just agreed to stay here with me. I sent them to another room to change… might I ask why your nude in the first place da?" Ivan looked down to see a sight he regretted.

Francis sighed. "Even in a snow covered country like this none can understand what the feeling of being nude it like. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous enseignent à l'école ces jours-ci?".

"Do as you wish da. I'm not going to prevent you from it Вы больной ублюдок. I see that you speak Cerfanch da" Ivan said.

"Since I am here I might as well put my clothes back on anyway. It's a bit cold bien que je déteste I'll put on something" Francis walked inside the room and over to where his close would have been.

"Quoi? How? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas ici! And that was my favorite tunic too!" Francis yelled in anger.

"Mr. Bonnefoy if you really want clothes that bad then here da" Ivan snapped his fingers while whispering '_vesti hic_' under his breath.

A long heavy tunic had appeared on the Cerfanchman's body. It had a belt around his waist and a fur collar. The colors where nothing more than a light brown with simple designs sleeves. Very plain for the Cerfanchman.

Once again Francis sighed. He didn't like the clothes that was for sure but he had them nonetheless. "Thanks I guess. Do you know where the two that I was with are?" he asked.

Ivan gave off silent what sounded like 'kolkolkol' as he answered "they are in another room. I can take you to them".

Francis found this suspicious but found that he had no other choice in the matter.

"Alright" he said and proceeded to walk with Ivan. Ivan had shooed off the trio who quickly left almost in fear. Francis too had the urge to do just the same.

Something was just not right about this…

* * *

><p>"Owwwww that hurt Arthur" Alfred said while on top of the older Nendlangishman.<p>

"Oi! Get off me!" Arthur spat. Alfred quickly got off of him seeing that he was crushing him before asking "where are we?".

The two had appeared to have arrived in another area of the mansion. This however looked to be of difference from the snowy tundra outside.

"Sunflowers?" Arthur questioned.

The room was full beautiful sunflowers of all sizes. A giant magic made light resembling the sun was shown on the ceiling. The stone walls where painted over making a illusion of a field of flowers as well. Something was oddly distasteful about the room though.

"Yeah what's with all the sunflowers? Anyway enough about that. Why didn't you tell me that you could use magic?" Alfred said going off onto another topic as he rose from the ground.

"Shut up you bloody git. I told you that I will tell you when we don't have to worry about our lives being in danger by a psycho" Arthur snapped as he got up.

"Are you always on your period or something?" Alfred said annoyed.

Arthur bit his lip in anger and then spoke. "Just shut up. We need to find the frog and get out of here. First though where did you get hit with that spell?".

Alfred showed the area he was hit by lifting up his shirt pulled down his pants a little. On his upper thigh was a black mark with three dots making a disconnected triangle.

Arthur bit his lip once more.

"Hey Artie what is it?" Alfred asked getting a little worried.

"My name is Arthur! … Well it looks like a curse of some sort but I never seen one like this" Arthur said touching the inflicted flesh.

Alfred jumped. "H-hey don't touch me down there!

Arthur blushed and pulled away. "Believe me I like this as much as you do! Don't get the wrong idea you filthy Meiancerian!" he exclaimed.

Alfred rolled his eyes as he fixed his clothes "Yeah yeah whatever you say Artie. So it's bad right?".

"What curse isn't bad? I'm not sure what it does yet but if that… Ivan was going to use it on me than it must be of some sort 'bad'" Arthur replied. "Let's just carry on now. We'll find out what it does or better yet have that Ivan tell us later".

"Yeah I need to kick his ass anyway for back there" Alfred huffed and looked around. "Hey Artie do you know where the exit is?".

"T-the exit?" Arthur looked around to find none.

"W-what kind of place doesn't have a exit? There has to be one around here somewhere right? Damnit Artie you transported us into a room without doors!" Alfred started to panic.

"Calm down and think about this. Why would there be a room like this and no exit?" Arthur glared at the other.

"I don't know! That guy was crazy so who knows" Alfred replied which made Arthur sigh.

"Just look around!" Arthur snapped.

A few moments had passed with no luck from either. Arthur at this point was trying to think of alternative solutions to getting out. "If there is a way to get in then there has to be a way to…" .

The side of a wall started to roll downward over to his right. "Alfred! Alfred I found it!" Arthur called for the other who was nowhere in sight. "That stupid damn Mieancerian!".

"Monsieur Arthur?"

The emerald eyed blond turned to see the familiar voice call him. "Fran-".

"Hello Arthur. What a coincidence finding you here da. Я надеюсь, вы не планируете побег.Francis here was looking for you" .

"You!" Arthur snapped at the man. It was Ivan along with Francis by his side. Francis looked at the taller man in confusion and then back to the emerald eyed younger.

"What is going on here?" Francis questioned both of the men. "Quelqu'um de mieux me dire!".

"_Claudo_" the Asirusan said.

"Francis move! _Nullam amicum tuum_!" Arthur shouted.

Almost at the same time the spells clashed in place. Francis jumped and backed up with this. Stepping back Arthur hit a sunflower which crashed to the ground. When Arthur looked to see what he tripped over the crushed sunflower was bleeding. Ivan looked enraged.

"H-How dare you do that to my sunflowers! Well at least you will be able to be one yourself and have someone else tip you over later da." Ivan calmed with a evil smirk.

"L-later? Wait so these sunflowers are…?" Francis trailed off with the realization. "Qualis est ista ioco male? You have to be kidding me!". He panicked seeing the blood on Arthur which obviously wasn't his.

"That's right. Every single one of these flowers are from people. I can't have real sunflowers out here so I need to… improvise da." Ivan explained.

"What kind of twisted joke is this? You use the lives of people for this?" Arthur exclaimed.

"That's right. All 1,767 of them. But they are all happy here da. I am looking for my 1,770th right now. I do wish you will help me with the search." Ivan said darkly. "_Helianthus transformationem lucis_!".

A jolt of light shot from the taller man's hand which carried leaves in the stream.

"_Cogita_!" a wall appeared in front of the Nendlangishman but was broken quickly by the strong spell.

The wall exploded and threw the green eyed man backwards making him crash into the wall. Arthur passed out due to the impact.

"Monsieur Arthur!" Francis cried. Ivan turned to him as Francis started to run.

"Running is not going to save you da. _Helianthus transformationem lucis_" Ivan commanded again repeating the spell.

Francis nearly dodged it by jumping to the floor with a thud. He crashed onto some of the flowers making them bleed all over.

"Your hurting my sunflowers again da. That's not nice" Ivan started saying the spell again when Francis tossed one of the flowerpots at him. Ivan defended himself with his arm.

The flower started to bleed on impact and the pot had crashed. Ivan started to bleed in the arm where it hit because of the shards.

"Вы немного свиней. I will end you for that" he said obviously angered by the action. Francis looked to him with scared eyes. He knew it was going to indeed be his end unless something would happen. Turns out that he wasn't far off.

"Hey what are you two doing starting the party without me?" a voice called. Both Francis and Ivan turned.

"Oh it's the annoying stupid kid with a mouth too big for himself da. And I see you have gotten a sword to hm?" Ivan said with a smirk.

It was Alfred eith a daring smirk and determined eyes ready to fight. The broadsword was in his hands as well pointed at the taller man with only one hand.

"Of course! What hero shouldn't have one?" Alfred exclaimed while Ivan sent the same spell towards him.

"Idiot! Watch out!" Francis cried.

"Huh?" Alfred said with a hit. Upon impact a dark aura covering the body resonated from the Mieancerian's body unexpectedly. A shockwave was then sent through the air with a loud screech following it. This sent both Francis and Ivan onto their feet.

Both looked back up to see a pair of black wings shielding the boy. They appeared to be in fact a part of Alfred attaching from the back.

The sunny blond pulled back his wings and gave a moan. "That hurt you know". He had horns on the top of his head and red eyed. Both the wings and horns however disappeared right after though the eyes didn't.

"W-What? You should be dead! What the hell are you? Какой-то демон?" Ivan asked in shock. Francis was no more shocked then him especially the nonchalant way the teen was acting.

"Yeah long story" Alfred waved him off as he picked up the sword again. "Now were where we?". Alfred charged at the taller man with incredible speed slashing at his stomach. Ivan pulled back far enough to not get cut however.

To avoid a possible attack from Ivan Alfred dissolved the sword and jumped up onto the wall and stuck to it like a lizard. His eyes where fixed on Ivan who tried to keep both eyes on Alfred and Francis.

Feeling useless Francis cussed himself for not having his sword on him. If he at least had his clothes he might have had his charm to help. As much as it pained him he ran over to the passed out Nendlangishman to wake him.

"Wake up you stupid Nendlangish scum! We need you damnit" Francis slapped the younger man awake. He actually quite enjoyed it.

Emerald eyes looked up at dark blue ones and he grunted. "What in hells bloody name do you want?" Arthur asked.

"Get away from the-" Ivan was attacked by Alfred pouncing at him. "_Rejiciunt diabolum_" he shouted on impact jamming into the youth's skin. This sent a bolt through the other's body making him jump back with a yelp.

Arthur quickly got up with Francis's assistance. "_Flamma lucis_" Arthur yelled sending flames racing towards Ivan and burning the flowers in it's path.

Francis noticed in the corner of his eyes his tunic out of surprise and ran to get it before Arthur was finished with the spell.

Not noticing it Ivan was hit. As the flames danced on his body Alfred jumped at him with the broadsword taking another swing. Ivan sliced in half.

Ivan fell to the ground in two separate pieces. Alfred's red eyes turned back to blue as he huffed.

"D-did we kill him?" he asked.

"N-No. It doesn't appear that way!" Francis pointed out as the two halves of the dismembered body started to reattach. This made him rush to get his clothing but more importantly the charm that was on it. The tunic itself was a charm along with a gold necklace he had.

"B-Bloody hell! Is everybody mad?" Arthur hissed seeing the sight.

"Sorry to tell you this but I'm not going to die any time soon da." Ivan rose up slowly and then punched Alfred in the stomach sending him crashing against the wall.

Alfred hissed at the pain. The most pain in his body was not felt where he was hit however. Instead it was right on the curse mark. His body was paralyzed and couldn't move. Yet again the aura protected around him in a shield though. This time it did not show Alfred though and kept cover over him.

Arthur assumed that this was Ivan's doing and fired at him in rage. "_Flamma lucis_!".

Ivan weakly stood still getting use to his reattached body again. "_Vivamus ludo_". The same spell was fired at Arthur making the two clash.

In his state of mind at the moment Arthur did not question anything but how to defeat Ivan. Defeating Ivan was his main objective and at the time his only.

Francis finally found his charm under the tunic as magic clashed between the two sorcerers. The charm looked like a gold fleur-de-lis with a all around 3D feel. Biting his lip and taking a deep breath Francis holding the charm to his chest.

"_Super te volo ducere in hoc regno virtutem omnia. _

Ivan heard the whispers of concentration from the dark blue eyed man in the corner. "_Non erit misericordia_" Ivan cast towards the other. It was a dark cloud of smoke racing at Francis.

"_Da mihi lumen invocare sub potestate omne regnum meum gladium-_"

"Francis! Watch out!" Arthur said. "_Militare sputum album_" a wall of bright light headed in Francis's general direction to shield him though it didn't appear that it would make it.

"_Fortium_!" Ivan's magic was blocked by a ray of light being sent at him cutting through the cloud and destroying it.

"I guess that when father said I would need this some day he wasn't joking." Francis sighed.

Ivan and Arthur looked confused for a moment.

In his hand was a bright blade coming out of the top of his charm about 3 or 4 meters in length. With a serious face and a even more serious tone he pointed the long blade at Ivan.

"Viens à moi!"

**AN: Oh yes a cliff hanger. If you are wonder what the fleur-de-lis: it's a old French symbol used to indicate the monarchy of France. And for anyone who might be guessing what language is used for the spells it is Latin. I'll explain about Alfred in another chapter. It kind of helps piece things together but it's not as abnormal as you might think.  
><strong>

**So what is going to happen next huh? Well find out in the next chapter! **

**Remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here is the next chapter I promised for all you readers. Hope you enjoy it. And remember that the italics are used for spells and flashbacks.**

**DISCALMER: Hetalia is not mine!**

The newly formed sword in the Cerfanchman's hand gleamed with life in Francis's hand. He didn't know how he did it but he did. Making sure not to lose the charm he wrapped the necklace around his hand.

_A young boy entered the room being pulled by the hair of a older women looking to be a servant of some sort. The boy didn't make any protests and kept quiet as if it would ease his punishment._

_The youth was dressed in fine clothing made of silk and wool in some areas. Unlike most others it was a extremely light blue with gold laces going from the color down. It was rare for someone of low status to have such fine clothing. _

"_You can leave now" a man said waving off the servant who immediately left without a word. He sat in a large gold looking thrown and wore jewels and clothing of a king along with the signature crown. This man appeared to be aged greatly however and weak though he stood tall and strong._

_The boy tried to not look at the king by keeping his head down and biting his lip._

"_Francis!" the king said making the boy jump._

"_I-I'm sorry père! I'm sorry! I didn't think that would happen! Honest! Honnêtes!" Francis pleaded. _

_The king took a sigh. He didn't appear to be as mad as Francis had apparently expected. _

"_Francis listen to me closely. I don't ever want to see you get in trouble like that ever again. You need to be around to take my seat at the thrown. Your safety is the number one objective to me and your kingdom" the King said in a old worn out voice. _

"_But père it was only a accident. I promise I will never do it again" Francis said looking up at the King with big eyes. _

"_Never mind that my son. I am not mad at you, I just want you to be safe and sound. That is why I am giving this to you" the King took off his necklace and handed it to the youth._

"_What's this? A charm?" Francis asked._

"_It's something that will protect you when you need it most. If anything ever happens to you please call upon the kingdom's power. It will protect you" he explained. "Always wear it. You will regret it if you don't my son. Promise me that you will never leave without this"._

_Francis looked down at the necklace in his hands still confused at his father's words. In his hands he stared down at the necklace and then back to his father. "Alright… I promise…"._

Francis went into a stance glaring at the taller man before taking a powerful swing. Due to the length he did not need to move very much.

Ivan was barely able to get out of the way of the blade but it still tore into his side a little. As the blade hit it turned transparent and looked to disappear at the end. This sent a strange burning sensation in the area hit. Ivan bit his lip. He never felt a burning pain like he did and hissed in pain.

Looking down he didn't see any blood and the pain went away quickly. Was it a illusion? Ivan shook off the thought at the moment but became weary of the Cerfanchman still ready to strike.

"It seems like there is surprises around every corner here huh? Well either way your going to have to replace those sunflowers you destroyed da." Ivan said with a hiss.

"Well now that everyone's secrets are out I don't think you need to keep anything from us about your coming back from the dead" Arthur said with narrow eyes.

"Fine then." Ivan pulled down his scarf to show a mark on his neck. It was a gromoviti znaci to be exact.

Arthur's mind raced. He knew exactly what that was and it made more sense the more he stared at it. "T-That's…"

"That's right. A implanted charm da. With this I can't be killed as long as I am within Asirus. In other words you are not going to make it out of this place alive" Ivan giggled and covered up his neck once more.

Looking around it didn't appear to be good. Arthur was slowly running out of the stamina to keep casting spells and didn't have enough power to transport three people at once in his state. Alfred was untouchable and not moving nor was even proven to be under the dark dome of a shield. Francis was the only one at the moment with enough power to fight correctly.

On the other hand Ivan couldn't be killed while the others could be and the amount of stamina that he had left was unknown.

Things didn't look to be good for the trio at the moment.

But suddenly Arthur had gotten a plan.

"So why don't you just give up already da? It would be much easier if you did that" Ivan said with a childish voice.

Picking up one of the sunflowers that where broken and bleeding he whispered the spell "_Radii solis occasum splendet_!" as a ray of hot light beamed at the taller man.

"_In quis _orci!" smirking Ivan guarded himself with a wall of ice over his body. It was a surprise that it didn't melt. "Seems you still have some fight left in you huh?".

Quickly Francis took this time to react and sliced at Ivan. His blade went right through the taller man's body confusing all three at the time.

"What in the… AHH!" Ivan screamed in pain. There was no blood or any sign of a wound but it felt as if he was being sliced in half 10 times over. "W-what is that?" Ivan demanded a answer as he doubled over.

"Honestly I am not sure. But whatever it is I'll make sure you feel pain from it salaud" Francis said taking another slice to his back.

Arthur took this time quickly execute his plan. With a need to be quick and fast Arthur silently cursed himself for wearing armor.

Surpassing the pain Ivan screamed "_Hic niger est glacies conglacior_".

Ice began to travel up the sword and onto the handle eventually to Francis himself. He backed up in fright and cried out "Qu'est-ce que c'est?". Eventually it traveled up his arms to his neck which stopped there.

"_Contere glaciale_" a giant hand made of grabbed Francis by the arms and threw him across the room almost slamming into Alfred's dark dome.

Francis hit one of the walls and broke 3 of his ribs. Along with this the ice that was covering his body was forcibly broken off and the charm fell out of his hand though still attached by the necklace to his hand making the blade disappear back into the charm. Francis left out a scream of pain.

He couldn't move a inch without having the feeling of his broken rubs being rubbed against each other.

Ivan spit at the Cerfanchman with annoyance.

Arthur was panting but he was done with his preparations. Francis truly made a excellent distraction.

"Hey bastard!" Arthur called to Ivan who turned to him eyes wide.

Arthur had managed to make a giant rune about with about 2 meters in circumference. It was made with the blood of the crushed sunflower still in Arthur's hand.

The rune looked like a type of lettering with only straight lines to it in a organized fashion. Anyone who had seen a rune before could tell the difference form the ancient writing and the actual rune though.

"A bind rune?" Ivan asked.

"Your about to fine out bastard. _At tua-_"

"_Contere glaciale_!" Ivan fired with the same spell using the icy hand. This sent Arthur tumbling back slamming himself on the hard stone floor.

Arthur coughed up blood when being hit. He finally felt the pain that Francis had a while ago with his cracked ribs. Still he struggled to get up and fell.

"_Ruina glaciale_!" the same icy hand started to pound Arthur into submission. Arthur couldn't feel his body at all. Lord knew how many broken bones he had, or a better question: how many he didn't have.

Arthur had one last option or he was going to die here. Francis was in no shape to fight and neither was he. With Alfred in his condition he was the only chance for it. At least for a distraction.

Arthur pointed his hand towards the dark dome again about ready to say another spell when Ivan smashed into his back again with the large hand. Arthur yelped but this only gave him more motivation to say the spell quickly enough. However something else came out of his mouth.

"Wake the bloody fuck up you git!"

Arthur was trying to keep his eyes open and himself awake in general but he could slowly feel himself falling asleep.

He didn't know how much time had passed but the next thing he knew was Alfred shaking him awake.

"Hurry! Hurry! Artie wake up!" Alfred was shaking him ruthlessly. Bright red eyes looked upon green ones in worry. Arthur wasn't going to ask about the eyes because it was far from what was on his mind.

Ivan was sliced in several pieces all forming back together slowly. Did Alfred do that? When? It didn't matter though.

"_At tua Rune alica_!" Arthur said wheezing out the last bit.

The rune on the ground glowed around them and the room walls turned to a green light.

Quickly Alfred picked up Arthur who was partly passed out and ran over to Francis with lightning speed no human should have. Picking him up and holding both over his shoulders he tried to bolt out of the room only to be stopped.

"_L-Lorem ipsum…_" black ice covered the floor under Alfred's feel almost making him trip. He stopped in place trying to hold both men on his shoulders. Apparently Ivan was healed but appeared to be weakened.

"W-what the hell are you?" Ivan asked in anger and confusion.

"I'll tell you some other time" Alfred said with a heroic smile. Turning from Ivan quickly he improvised and slid on the ice to travel farther away though Ivan still was not going to give up.

Once the trio was just out of the room Ivan yelled "_contere glaciale_" making the same hand try to lash out at Alfred but it disappeared once exciting the room.

Ivan looked shocked not knowing what was happening. Then he remembered the rune from before. It had made him unable to leave the room or cast from outside of it. Teleportation spells didn't seem to work either.

Ivan panicked and went over to the rune on the floor. It was imbedded into the ground and no long blood. A flood of rage filled up Ivan. He was going to get them for this if it's the last thing he does!

Alfred's body felt weak. The stunt he pulled with the shield wore him out though he couldn't control it himself. He had to fix that or at least learn how to use it properly.

It always was a problem to him but he was born with it so what could he do? As long as he lived he was going to be who he is and there was no way he could fix the problem.

Though Alfred had to admit that in a way his abilities did help in the long run with physical tasks. However this didn't make up for what came along with them.

Upon reaching a large set of stairs he was panting hard. His feet where almost dragging and threatening to fall forward. There was no way he was going to make it up the steps with both Arthur and Francis still hung over his shoulder. Arthur's armor didn't help either.

Right now the only good thing was that Ivan was locked back in the other room by the rune. Still who knew how long it would last. Alfred kept pushing himself to travel up the steps.

His body no longer could support the weight of the two others however. He collapsed on the 5th step going up.

* * *

><p><em>Sun hung over head in the city. The streets where alive with vendors, entertainers, and the everyday average groups of people. <em>

_Tosbon was always lively but the feeling of anti-Nendlangish fever spread like a while fire. Despite the colonization by Nendlang the Meiancerians all started to become rebellious of the crown. _

_Still with the constant raising of taxes and mistreatment of the colonies themselves no one did anything except call upon the king begging and kissing his feet. _

_A small boy by the name of Alfred F Jones hated hearing about these kinds of things. Even at the small age of 8 he understood that his country was not being fairly treated. _

_Alfred was a poor and weak boy who worked hours to get small amounts of money he spent on shrivels of bread that he savored._

_He had no parents to support him and had no family of any kind except for another boy from Nadaca named Mathew who too was abandoned by his family. The two grew so close as to even call themselves 'brothers'._

_When Alfred was 12 years old he decided to travel outside of the city in hope of finding work that would pay more than in Tosbon. Alfred asked if Mathew would go with him but to Alfred's disappointment he refused._

"_But Al it might be dangerous out there! You might even get killed! You know how people are out there" Mathew warned trying to get his brother to stay. _

"_Don't worry about it Mattie. I'm a hero after all! I can do anything! I promise I'll come back for you when I have the chance. Just wait for me if your not going to go." Alfred smiled._

_Biting down on his lip Mathew didn't make any more attempts to stop his brother though he had a feeling that something bad would happen if he didn't. _

* * *

><p>One of the glass windows in the stairway painted the room bright with colors over top of the three blonds resting on the stairs. A feeling a calm passed over them for a moment with the warmth of the sunlight.<p>

Emerald green eyes opened slowly still feeling the pain. All reality came rushing back to him and he tried to sit up with a groan.

Several of his bones appeared to be broke and he felt the need to quickly heal them as if still in danger.

Winching in pain he hissed "_Sana te cito_". A weak green aura was around his body healing up the broken bones and the scratches on his body. Though it hurt him more than before when doing this due to the rushing. Arthur ignored this however and let out a sigh of relief when it was over.

Now that that was done he looked to the other two. Alfred was face planted at the bottom of the steps and Francis was just above him. Arthur was at the top. Both appeared to be out cold and injured.

"S-so I guess we won huh…" he traveled over to Francis and started to heal him. This didn't wake him though so instead the Nenglangishman shook him awake. "Wake up frog. It's morning and I don't feel like dragging you and the git".

Francis awoke with a jump and looked obviously startled taking quick glances around the room. "Huh? Qu'est-il arrivé? Monsieur Arthur? Wait how are we still alive?" Francis asked adjusting to the situation.

"Calm down. I think the rune I set up worked in time. I don't know what happened after that though. Alfred probably drug us out of the room though or something. He was the only one awake before I passed out" Arthur said going over to the youth at the bottom of the steps.

"_Sana te cito_" Arthur repeated the spell once his hand was over Alfred. He didn't look to be in as injured as much as either Francis or Arthur but still it didn't hurt to try and heal him.

To Arthur's surprise the spell dissolved and took no effect on the younger but instead made the youth wake with a jolt and a scream in pain.

Intense pain rushed to the cursed mark on his thigh. Arthur pulled away at the sight of this and even jumped a little. The pain had stopped once Arthur had retracted making Alfred give a sigh of relief.

"W-What the hell was that for man? That fucking hurt!" Alfred cursed slowly trying to raise with the support of the wall. A throbbing pain was still felt in in stomach making him feel like he was going to throw up.

"I-I'm not sure. I just tried to heal you is all… not that I care if you die or anything!" Arthur hissed. "Anyway your fine I guess. That rune should be able to hold him for a few days. So while we are here we might as well get so supplies".

"Stealing? Even if he is our enemy that is low" Francis said putting his charm necklace around his neck.

"Since we is stealing any different from surviving" Arthur snapped at him. Francis went silent.

* * *

><p>Not knowing exactly where everything was the three started to go around the mansion in hope of finding a kitchen or some sort of weaponry. They had no luck.<p>

Alfred still being wounded and bend over had to have both Francis and Arthur help him walk though he continued to insist that he was fine. And though Arthur was the one who suggested that he needed to support Alfred so he didn't hurt as bad, he complained the whole way about how heavy he was.

Francis on the other hand was just making sarcastic comments and silently tried to forget what he had seen before in the battle with Ivan. It kept biting at him. Was it a illusion or did Alfred have wings and horns back there?

In the end Francis decided to ask about it later. For one Arthur possibly didn't see and it might cause a uproar with him, and secondly who knows what Alfred may say or do.

Alfred was in too much pain to talk at the time and at the most kept groaning and saying how he was going to throw up. Though he already had bad sight it was worse at the moment and the teen's head was also extremely foggy.

It had only been two days since the three had met each other and everything seemed to be turning from bad to worse. Or was it really all that bad?

**AN: A little more shorter than I had hoped for but I found this to be a good ending and everything. Sorry guys! **

**I feel like I am pulling things out of my ass as I write this though. Somehow I can justify things but I am fast when it comes to getting past little moments instead of waiting. The past few chapters also felt like I was making a filler but really wasn't. **

**Once again for the symbol on Ivan's neck you can find that it is a old Slavic symbol and the rune is based off old wicken magic in resemblance to Nordic characters in ancient times. **


End file.
